


Lung's Princess

by WhyWhyNot



Series: The Wards vs RPF [4]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: In which Vista isnota damsel in distress.
Series: The Wards vs RPF [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877674
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	Lung's Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Dean is welcomed in the Wards headquarters by an onslaught of frustrated anger, and he doesn’t need to look at her to know it’s Missy. 

Maybe she lost a fight with the Youth Guard about patrols again. Or maybe it’s something about her parents. _Again_. 

Or, given how apologetic Chris is as he tries to calm her down, maybe it’s something else. 

“What happened?” Dean asks Nate as discreetly as possible. He’s learned his lesson about trying to mediate without knowing the situation. 

Namely, it makes things worse.

“Apparently, one of her friends from school convinced her to read a fic about Vista, in which she plays the role of damsel in distress until Kid Win rescues her, and now she’s pissed because people don’t take her seriously,” says Nate, and Dean suppresses a wince. Yes, that would do it.

“This is _stupid_!” screams Missy. “I’m not _weak_ , I’m not _powerless_ , I’m not a stupid _princess_ , and I don’t need people to _save me_!”

She takes a step and the room twists to let her out, door slamming behind her. Chris sighs.

“The worst part is she’s right,” he says. “She’d definitely be the one to save _me_ ”

Dean can’t say he disagrees.


End file.
